deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetarah vs the cheetah
Prelude Wiz: cats while they are known to be common household pets these two are known to fight cheetarah fastest member of the thundercats Boomstick: and the cheetah enemy of wonder woman he's wiz i'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Cheetara WIz: during the war of thundara several cats were sent to earth to fend them off Boomstick: but we already talked about lion o we are talking about the hot one WIz: right cheetarah is the fastest member of the thundercats and runs as fast as she goes Boomstick: she also wields a kendo staff i wonder what else she does with that Wiz: Boomstick you little.. anyway cheetarah's speed is limited though as how far she runs and she will often tire out as seen in the story arc of the final thundercats episode Boomstick: she is still hot though cheetrah: i will protect my home as if it were my own The cheetah Wiz: there are many wonder woman villains but none are quite like the cheetah Boomstick: aww yeah the cheetah! Wiz: the cheetah was born to experimenting due to her experiments running out she experimented on her self and welll... Boomstick: she turned into a anthropomorphic cheetah Wiz: the cheetah has several abilities such as great reflexes acrobatics and slashing claws Boomstick: though she always loses to wonder woman Wiz: she often fails mutlitple times though there is always someone willing to take the chance to become the cheetah Boomstick: holy crap that is awesome! Wiz: yes the cheetah is somewhat of a wildcat The cheetah: how purrr fectly planned Battle Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! *we open in thundara the cheetah is seen stealing all the thundercats prize posessions* cheetarah: put those down! cheetah: or what? cheetarah: i will be forced to use extreme force cheetah: oh another cat i may not enjoy slaying you but oh well *they both get into poses* FIGHT! *the cheetah lunges as cheetarah but she is able to throw her off into a wall the cheetah then tries to pounce back but cheetarah then runs fast towards her and punches her rapidly* cheetah; your fast bet i am faster *the cheetah then claws at cheetarah scratching her a bit* cheetrah: that's it! *she hits her with her kendo staff and so on* cheetah: try to catch me *the cheetah runs with cheetarah running after her the cheetah then notices cheetarah tiring out* the cheetah: heh not so fast now huh? *the cheetah then slashes more at cheetarah killing her* the cheetah: well i will jsut be off then KO! Conclusion Boomstick: oh no not cheetrah wait the cheetah won so i guess it's a win win Wiz: while cheetarah may seem faster remember that her speed is limited the cheetah is more faster Boomstick: yeah the cheetah is known for having more speed the her plus even if the cheetah always lost to you know who the cheetah if pretty smart looks like cheetarah has been put down wiz: the winner is the cheetah Next time Boomstick: next time on death battle *this plays* https://youtu.be/yRyPzd9FNko Stinkoman comes to death battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015